Melody Queen: The Greatest Evil Ever Known
by HannahHatter
Summary: Raven doesn't want to grow up and be the Evil Queen like her mother. As Blondie Locks would say, its not just right. But her sister Melody is all for it! Like her mother, she longs to have power and to withhold the evil side of the family. She wants to be the Greatest Evil Ever Known. But Headmaster Grimm won't allow her, for she's the youngest. Will Raven sign the book? Or will M
1. Chapter 1

(BTW I do not own Ever After High except for Melody Queen! I'm giving all the credit to Shannon Hale who wrote the books! Used her chapter to make this because it was breakfasttastic!)

Raven Queen was in her bedroom, rocking out to Tailor Quick's latest album from her MirrorPod as she danced around the room packing. She was getting ready for her second year of school at Ever After High, her legacy year. She was crossing the room to drop the trunk she had packed out the window to an awaiting ogre, when she saw a bone rat move across her foot. She squealed and dropped the trunk on her foot, then yelped again and limped over to her bed where she sat on a tack. She sighed as she pulled the painful thing out from under her. She wasn't the only one getting ready for Legacy Year...

"Melody! Get your bone rat outta my room!" She shouted. Then her slightly younger twin sister Melody Queen poofed into the room. Unlike Raven, she had inherited their mother's love of evil. Their mother was of course, the Evil Queen. Sometimes Raven felt that she should just give up her name to Melody. Raven being born first, her mother had given her a dark name while their father, the Good King, gave Melody a name that should probably belong to a good princess, and not a dark sorceress.

Melody laughed a loud cackle. If there ever was such a thing as a beautiful cackle, Melody's would be the one. She then crouched down and patted her knee.

"Come here Bubo!" She called. Then Bubonick, or Bubo as Melody often called him, ran out from under the bed and slithered into Melody's arms. Bubonick was a bit of a sore subject between the two sisters. When their mother was still around, she and their father disagreed so much that they split the castle in half and the girls would switch back and forth every few days. When they were over on their father's side, he had given Raven a fluffy puppy, something he knew that she would appreciate. But when they went back to their mother's side, she had not approved and ended up turning the puppy into the bone rat, which she presently gave to Melody, who appreciated it more than a puppy.

Raven looked as her sister went over and picked up the black tack from the bed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you packed? You know what we have to do today." Melody grinned.

"If you know me as well as you shoud, you know that I have been packed for days!" She said. Raven tossed the last trunk out the window and grabbed a sweater.

"Then let's get down to dinner so we say goodbye to Dad, cook, and the twins." She said. Queen Castle was really cold all the time, seeing as there were a lot of empty rooms with cold fireplaces. During her mother's reign, the castle used to have tons of goblins and trolls and witches living in it. But Raven preferred it mostly empty because it meant no one could tattle on her when she was being nice. Except Melody, but who was she going to tell? When they got to the great dining hall, both girls threw their arms in the air and shouted "we're here!". Even if they disagreed on being good and evil, they were still good friends and sisters. When their mother had ruled, the dining hall was always full of evil people. But tonight, it was just their father, Cook, and Cook's twin boys Butternut and Pie as usual. Their father, the Good King smiled as they walked in.

"All packed girls?" Both girls nodded. "Good, don't forget your rain boots, your raincoats, and an enchanted umbrella." Raven laughed.

"We won't Dad." She said. Melody crossed her leg and she made a black rain coat, black boots, and a black enchanted umbrella appear put of thin air, looking gorgeous as always. It was their destiny after all. "Make sure you don't stay cooped up in here while we're gone. Cook, make sure he goes outside, goes fishing or sailing."

"Or frog catching! Or evil spreading!" Melody added, only half joking. The Good King chuckled while Cook laughed.

"Of course. Now who's hungry? I made roast duck." She said hopefully.

"I'll just have a princess pea-butter sandwich." Raven said, playing peek-a-boo with Butternut. Cook sighed, but gave Raven her usual sandwich.

"My meat is cold!" Pie pouted. Raven stood and waved her fingers like she was about to cast a spell.

"I'll warm it up for you!" She said. Cook, the Good King, and Melody all jumped out of their chairs.

"NO!" They shrieked. Raven stood there laughing. The Good King sat back down, relieved.

"Oh my, yu had me for a moment there!" He said. The last time Raven tried to warm something up, she ended up setting the table on fire. To this day, Raven always had to remember: dark magic+good intentions= catastrophe. After they finished dinner, their father led Raven and Melody out into the hall, wringing his hands nervously.

"it's time girls. If you'd rather not..." Melody sighed and tossed her hair, annoyed.

"Dad, Raven is fifteen years old now. I think she can handle seeing Mother with me this year." Raven squinted at her, then they began the trek to the Queen's Wing. Around them, the colours dimmed, portraits seemed to stare at them, each one of their mother looking beautiful. She had been known as Second Fairest in the Land. Finally, the two sisters reached a heavily guarded door. As the guards opened it, one of them said,

"Remember, never touch the mirror." Raven nodded, but Melody said whatever. She was probably why the girls only got to visit their mother once a year. Because if they had unlimited chances, Melody would end up releasing her mother and The Greatest Evil Ever Known, the very same woman who had cursed Wonderland to the point where no one was allowed back again, for the portals had to sealed. The girls went into the room and up to a small mirror. Racen cleared her throat.

"Mirror Mirror, on the wall. Show us our mom." She didn't need to rhyme. Rhyming was _so_ last chapter. The mirror sparked, electricity skating across its silver surface. Slowly, their mother appeared. She was wearing a stripe jumpsuit and her hair was piled on her head like a crown.

"Raven! Melody! My girls! You two are just so beautiful! You are going to give that fair skinned blood-lipped brat a run for her money." Raven untucked her hair from behind her ear and let it fall over half of her face, but Melody smiled a grin worth the queen that stood in front of them and tossed her long, black, curly hair.

"Hi, Mother." Raven said. "How's Mirror Prison?" Their mother shrugged a pretty shrug.

"Meh. Tell me all the gossip! How's life back in Ever After? Have they undone my poisoning of Wonderland Madness? Has someone else copied me and tried to take over all the kingdoms? Is your father still a mind numbing excuse of a man?" Raven wanted to shout at her, but didn't. Instead, Melody answered her questions.

"No, I will someday, and yes. In fact, I think he's worse." Raven wanted to yell at her sister to leave their father alone, but didn't dare with their mother there, even if she was in the mirror. Their mother huffed when she heard what Melody said.

"See? When I'm gone, nothing happens! I made things _interesting_!" Then she changed the subject. "So my darling Raven, are you ready to sign the Storybook of Legends and bind yourself into following in my footsteps." Raven cringed. That was another sore subject between her and Melody. Since Raven was older, even by a few seconds, she was the one who was going to be the next Evil Queen. And Melody was super jealous of her. Melody didn't have a set story, so she was going to be some swamp witch. Though Raven had once heard her father whispering to Cook about how maybe Melody might get a good story where she wasn't evil. There was a story about a Marsh King who captured young maidens and made them marry him. But in the story, the maiden was saved by a handsome Prince Charming and lived Happily Ever After. Raven wouldn't mind having that kind of fairy tale. While Raven thought about this, her mother had kept talking in the mirror.

"You should be eager to become the next Evil Queen!"she was saying. "Why your legacy is one of power, control, and command! Just think, you could have been born to one of those pathetic princesses who have to sit in a tower and wait to get rescued. Or worse, get suckered into eating a poisoned apple." The queen cackled beautifully. If ever a cackle could bring a tear to your eye, it was the Evil Queen's.

"I guess I just... I just..." Raven mumbled, rubbing her arm. Melody crossed her arms and glared at Raven.

"What?" The Evil Queen asked. "Don't mumble! Stop slouching and speak up like a queen! Now, what were you saying?" Raven straightened her back.

"Nothing never mind." Melody rolled her eyes and muttered wimp loud enough for Raven and the queen to hear. The Evil Queen smiled at her younger daughter.

"Melody is right. You shouldn't be so timid, Raven. This is your chance to show those dull 'good' folk just what you're made of!" Raven smiled a small smile.

"Okay, I'll try."

"I'm so proud! Oh I miss you, my beautiful baby girls." Their mother lifted her hands and pressed them against the mirror, as if she were just on the other side of a window. "Let me touch you, even if it's only through glass." Raven's hand lifted as if almost to its own accord. She was about to touch the mirror, when she remembered that she couldn't. If she touched the mirror, there was a chance her mother could take their hands and be pulled out of the mirror. So Raven took Melody's wrist and stopped them.

"I love you, Mother" said Raven, "but I'm not helping you escape. Nor is Melody." Raven made her hand glow purple so that Melody could see and get the hint.

The queen's eyes narrowed and her hands dropped. " _Hmph_. If you were as evil as Melody, you wouldn't hesitate. I must say, Raven Queen, I'm disappointed in you. Never mind. I'll watch with interest to see what you accomplish. You both have inherited a bottomless capacity for true evil and breathtaking power. Don't waste it." She leaned in close so that all they could see were her deep purple eyes. "Give 'em hex, Raven. And Melody, make me proud. You always have." Raven wanted to run away, but Melody grinned.

"With pleasure, Mother." Then their time ended and the Evil Queen's face was gone and replaced with their own. Raven found it remarkable just how much they looked like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven picked up her bags with magic and grimaced at the sight of the mirror in front of her. This wasn't her mother's mirror. This was a Travel Mirror. This is what was going to take her to Ever After High. She hugged her father one last time and followed Melody in, then fell off a high balcony of Ever After High. She peeled herself off the ground, her head swimming and her limbs shaking. As she did this, Melody floated down on a storming cloud, looking smug. Because she was evil, her magic never failed. Raven squinted at her and tried to lift her heavy trunk. Once again, Melody had to upstage her and show off by using her magic to lift her turnk. Raven looked around and saw the sons of the Three Little Pigs.

"Hey! Do you guys mind giving me a hand?" She asked. The three of them turned around smiling, but when they saw Raven and Melody, they went whee whee and ran all the way to their dorm. Raven sighed, gripped the handle of the trunk and dragged it all the way up to her dorm room, where she was glad to see she was sharing with her best friend forever after, Madeline Hatter. Whereas down the hall, Melody was throwing a royal fit because she was three to a dorm with Duchess Swan and Lizzie Hearts, two royal pains! Duchess was the daughter of the Swan Princess and had a swan for an alarm clock who would honk to wake her up in the morning and never shut up! While Lizze was the daughter of the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland and never ever after made any sense! Plus, both tended to mope a lot because Duchess's story didn't end with a handsome prince and a Happily Ever Afer while Lizzie, like Maddie and Kitty Cheshire, was seperated from Wonderland by a curse set by Raven and Melody's mom. Headmaster Grimm had to shut down all the portals to Wonderland to keep the curse from spreading. So Melody was not happy with her arrangements.

Raven lay on her bed to try and settle her stomach. Mirror Travel always made her feel nausous, but how else were you supposed to get around when you lived in a castle on a craggly mountain surrounded by ocean? She rolled over, sensing a pea under the mattress. Typical Orientation Week prank. She pulled it out and threw it across the room.

Then she heard a knock at the door. Probably Maddie. This was her room, but that girl loved to knock! Raven pulled herself up and stumbled to the door.

"Mirror Travel." She groaned. "I feel like a grape squeezed for juice. Please, make me laugh."

"Laugh?" Came a melodious voice from the hall. "I need to work on my humor studies. A good queen should be skilled in all subjects." It wasn't Madeline Hatter, but Apple White.

"Oh! Hey, Apple," she said. "Sorry, I thought you were Maddie." Standing next to Apple, Raven felt grungy and disheveled. She would stand up straight, but then she would feel too tall and gaunt.

"Hello, Raven!" Apple greeted. "As president of the Royal Student Council, I am personally welcoming every student back to Ever After High."

"Okay, thanks." Raven said. She went back into the bedroom and started digging through her bag. Then Apple screamed and Ravent turned to see that Melody was using her magic to make some garter snakes appear in the hallways and cackling evilly. Raven sighed. "Melody..." Melody looked at her and groaned. She kicked one of the snakes, then made them disappear.

"Wimps. They weren't even poisonous." She grumbled. Raven groaned. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody felt royally jealous of Raven. She had everything! She was going to be the next Evil Queen, she was Mom's favourite, and she was rooming with her best friend! That just was not fairest! She listened to Raven's stupid lecture on how letting garter snakes loose in the halls was not okay. They were _garter_ snakes for badness sake's! They didn't bite you unless you provoked them! And they weren't even poisonous! If Mom could see how good Raven was being, Raven would be grounded forever after! But of course, Mom was trapped in a magic mirror for poisoning Wonderland. Wonderland! Of all the evil tricks, they locked her up for poisoning Lizzie Heart's Happy Land!?  
After Raven finally shut up, Melody trudged back to her dorm and began unpacking her bags. After all, the only people who got servants to boss around, were those pretentious princesses, who had their little woodland critters. After she was done packing, she sat down with Duchess's pet swan, Pirouette, and tried to curse her to make her into a frog.  
 _"In mind a bog,_  
 _The appearance of a toad,_  
 _Turn this creature,_  
 _Into a-!"_  
"Melody! What are you doing to Pirouette!?" Melody stopped and turned to see Duchess, standing the doorway looking horrified. Melody groaned.  
"I was going to turn your foul duck into a frog! She's been a menace already!" Melody showed her skirt that Pirouette had bitten and ripped to Duchess. Duchess crossed her arms haughtily.  
"She is not a _duck!_ She is a _swan!_ " Duchess shouted, stomping her foot.  
"OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" They heard a voice shout from down the hall. Then Lizzie walked in, waving a gold staff with a red heart on it, her crown actually screaming Wonderland.  
"Lizzie! Knock it off!" Melody shouted, making a duct tape appear over her mouth. Lizzie looked surprised, then it quickly turned into anger as she ripped off the tape.  
"Off with your head, Melody Queen!" She shouted. Melody rolled her eyes and went over to her bed, which was tucked away in the corner. She snapped her fingers and immediately, there was a huge black curtain that covered her bed like a canopy. Her carpet was a deep purple, the walls black. Her duvet cover was blood red with a black flower design and a black pillow. It looked wicked, just the way she liked it. She too see that Duchess's part of the room in the opposite corner had a white carpet, white covers, and white lacy pillows. At the end of her bed was a trunk that had five pairs of ballet slippers on it. The walls and the lace on her pillows were a light purple and next to herbed, beside her end table with a gooseneck lamp, there was a small basket with a light purple pillow and two white bowls with food and water written in purple cursive letters. On the pillow, Pirouette was stitched in fancy white letters. The confounded beast herself went over and sat on the pillow for a nap. Then Melody turned to see Lizzie's corner, which was really mainly red and gold. The canopy curtain was a sheer red material with gold at the end, the covers the same way, but with a golden flower design on it. There was also a little umbrella holder fill with croquet mallets and a wooden hut marked hedgehogs. By the end of her bed, nearly on Melody's side, was a golden door with a red heart on it that only Lizzie could open. Headmaster Grimm had let her start growing a Wonderlandiful garden, as a home for the hedgehogs, even though they mainly stayed in the little hut and Lizzie was in the garden more often than them. In the final corner, they had their dressers, one black, one white, and one red. The floor was hardwood with black, red and white circle rugs that was positioned to make a triangle. The closer they shared was also over there and it was hardwood like the floor. Melody turned away from the bright white and purple side that was Duchess's and the red and gold side of Lizzie's and faced her perfectly dark side of the room. This year was already off to a decent start. Then she began to wonder how Duchess would react if she found a frog in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

After another fiasco where Duchess and Lizzie had gotten in a fight about Lizzie's garden door, Melody practically _flew_ to the Castleteria. She grabbed a bowl of soup and looked for a place to sit. Unlike Raven, Melody didn't have a clique really. While Apple White was kind of leader the Royals, those who were promised their happy endings like herself and Briar Beauty, Raven sort of stuck with commoners, such as Cedar Wood or Maddie. Melody, trying to be like her mother, did her best to hate everyone. Apple was her story enemy, Briar was too loud, Blondie Locks was too whiny, Daring Charming was to self absorbed, Lizzie was too loud, Kitty Cheshire was too confusing, and Cedar just didn't know how to keep her mouth shut! But, since she had no one else to sit with and sitting alone would put her along side with Cerise Hood, she sauntered over to where Raven was sitting with Maddie and Cedar. Everyone gasped and began to whisper, when they saw her go by. One girl hid behind a pillar, one started crying, and a third fainted. Melody grinned her evil grin. That's just the kind of reaction her mother would be proud of! She plunked down next to Raven.  
"Today's your lucky day, Rave." She said. "I'm sitting by you and your..." She gave Cedar and Maddie a look that clearly showed they were below her. "...little friends." Cedar blushed a deep orange brown and Maddie tilted her head. Raven sighed and dipped her spoon into her bowl to flick out a leaf, but her spoon hit something hard amid the carrots and potatoes.  
"Heads up. It's stone soup again." She told them. Cedar groaned and picked up her soup to fish out the stone. Melody and Raven did the same and they all dumped it onto their napkins. Then they heard a loud crunch.  
"Maddie!" Raven cried, stifling giggles. "You aren't supposed to eat the stone!" Maddie grinned, bits of dust and rock in between her teeth.  
"Why not? Its yummy!" Raven shook her head, but was smiling. Melody noticed that. Raven always shook her head at her, but she never smiled. Maybe she found what Maddie had done funny. She never thought that the evil things that Melody and her mother had done were very funny. For some reason, Melody felt jealous of Maddie. Jealous that she had made her sister laugh and smile in the way that Melody never could or would. Unless she tried.  
"Raven, can I-?" She started to say, but Cedar beat her.  
"Eating stones is weird and gross." She said. Then she blushed again."Sorry! I didn't want to say that! But I like you!" Then she sighed. "Phew! I'm glad that's true." Cedar had a tendency to blurt out the truth, whether she wanted to or not. Her nose didn't grow when she was lying, but that didn't mean she could.  
Maddie smiled at her friend. "Two birds can fly in the air and have a cup of tea." She said. The other three girls looked at each other, Raven and Cedar grinning.  
"Riddleish alert!" They all three said. Maddie's big eyes widened.  
"Oh! I meant to say, 'I like you too.'" she told Cedar. Melody remembered the first time she had heard Maddie talk in Riddleish. Maddie had told her that Raven looked just like her, but instead said, "The crow and the frog convert in Wonderland!". Melody had been so confused! It had also been the first and the last time Raven had actually laughed at something Melody had done, and all it was, was a funny face. Melody crossed her arms bitterly.  
"Well, I mean it when I say that gross. And weird! I mean, how would you even eat a stone? It's a stone!" Raven gave Melody a look.  
"Melody, calm down. Maddie didn't know and it was pretty impressive, and funny. Lighten up." Melody looked down at her soup to try and hide her red cheeks. She had irritated Raven again. What would mother say? Then she remembered. Why not ask her mother? Headmaster Grimm would surely allow her to visit her mother, as long as she lied and said she hadn't visited her mother. Or better yet, so that she wouldn't be watched, she could just hack into the Mirror Prison. Hacking into things was something she was taught before she could talk for badness sakes! So she got up and ran down to her dorm, ignoring all the looks she received. She needed her mother's advice and she needed it bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody ran into her dorm and dug through her one bag she hadn't unpacked. It was where she kept a mirror her mother had given her a long time ago. It was what she called the Last Mirror. It was had been the last mirror her mother had given her before she was trapped away in the Mirror Prison. This little pocket mirror could reach anywhere in the world, including a Mirror Prison, which was nigh unreachable except for once a year to her and Raven. But she dashed down the halls of Ever After High down to a place only she knew of. The Lost and Crowned office. A place where those things that people left behind at the school were put away for pretty much all of eternity. Really, only Melody and the ghosts who lived there knew where it was. Melody ran to the farthest corner and pulled the small mirror out of her pocket.  
"Mirror mirror in my hand. Show me the true fairest in the land." She recited. "Show me my mother!" Then a wispy picture of the Evil Queen came up in the mirror. The older woman looked through the small compact mirror with pride.  
"My Melody! So you've finally decided to sneak a visit to me! Have you come to release me from my prison." Melody laughed a wicked laugh.  
"Oh mother. You know as well as I do, that I would very much release you. But I can't pull you out through a pocket mirror." The Evil Queen frowned.  
"So you didn't hack into the Mirror Network? For shame." Melody frowned as well.  
"I didn't have the chance. My damned roommates, who I plan to destroy when we take over, were in the room. I couldn't bear to release you into that mess. It was Lizzie Hearts and Duchess Swan for badness' sakes!" The Evil Queen crossed her arms.  
"Well, since you didn't come to free me, why have you come?" Melody swallowed.  
"I have an issue. It's Raven." The Evil Queen perked up. "It appears, she doesn't, like me. She doesn't want to be evil!" The Evil Queen sniffed.  
"Well I knew that, you blundering fool! That's why you were born! You were to take over my role, since your sister is clearly not evil enough for it! But since that fool Grimm says that she is the only one, you must make her become evil!" Melody almost fell back. She had heard her mother speak to others such as her father like that many times. She had even once spoken to Raven like that. But never had she ever spoken to Melody like that! Melody had always been the lower child, the one who had worked hard her whole life to get her mother to be proud of her, but her mother had never spoken to her in such a tone. Melody tossed her hair and frowned a beautiful frown, pretending not to care. Raven would have tried to hide her face with her hair, but not Melody. Melody is haughty, tough, intimidating. _She_ wasn't going to disappoint Mother. She nodded.  
"I'll get right on it, Mother." She said. The Evil Queen smiled and cackled.  
"That's my darling. Go do your worse!" Then they cackled together, and Melody closed the mirror and headed back to the Castleteria, her dark mind filling with evil thoughts and plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Melody sat on her bed with a black pen that had white feathers tipped with red at the end and a black notebook to match it, trying to think of ways to make Raven evil. Raven wasn't a bad girl. She didn't like causing trouble, and she certaintly didn't want to become the Evil Queen. So what was Melody to do? Then she thought of it! Of course! She just had to be nice for a few days! Get Raven to be closer to her as a friend and ease her into the dark side. Melody knew that once her sister got the taste of darkness, she would never go back! Though the thought of being nice made her gag, she had to do this. For Mother, and for Raven. That's when she heard a knock at the door. The room was empty except for her, so she got up and got the door. She opened it to see Raven standing there!

"Hey Raven. What's up?" Melody said, tucking her hair behind her ear and crossing her arms casually, leaning on the door frame. This is not what she normally would do. She would have normally been rude, tossed her hair, actually stood up straight to seem tall and powerful, even if she was on the short side. But not today.

Raven looked at her curiously, but said nothing about the appearance or the way she spoke. "Melody, I need your help." She said. Melody perked up, but turned down a notch.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked. Raven leaned in close to whisper in Melody's ear.

"I need your help to break into Headmaster Grimm's office so that I can see the Storybook of Legends." Melody gasped. That wasn't fake. She was completely shocked that Raven, the good sister, would ever want to do something like that! Then she grinned.

"I'm in." And they shook on it. Soon, they were running down the halls towards the Headmaster's office. He should be having a meeting with Baba Yaga, the evil kids' counselor. When they got to his office, Melody tried using a spell to get in, but it must have been Evil Queen Proofed.

"Shoot. How are we going to get in?" Raven muttered. Then they saw a familiar face, and grinned at each other.

"Blondie!" Blondie Locks, the daughter of Goldie Locks, could get into anyplace, no matter what type of lock it had. Whilst Melody sent a quick text to a goblin to make some porridge for Blondie, Raven went over to her.

"Hey Blondie. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Blondie bobbed her head, her blonde curls bouncing up and down.

"Sure. What do you need, Raven?" Then she saw Melody, who was smiling, hopefully kindly, at her. "And what is she doing here?" Blondie asked nervously.

"Well, Melody and I were walking through the halls, and we thought we smelled some porridge coming through this door." Blondie's blue eyes widened and she eagerly opened the door, passing by the podium where the Storybook of Legends sat, locked. Until she passed it. Then Blondie frowned.

"There's no porridge in here!" She said. Melody shrugged.

"Oh well. Must've smelled it through the vent." She said. Blondie dashed down to the Castleteria, which should keep her busy for a little bit. Then the two sisters went over to the book, it seeming very powerful all of a sudden. Then they began to try and open the book.

"I, Raven Queen, Daughter of the Evil Queen, Am Ready to Pledge My Destiny." No dice. Then Melody stepped up.

"I, Melody Queen, Daughter of the Evil Queen, Am Ready to Pledge My Destiny." Still nothing. Perhaps it would only work on Legacy Day. Then Raven got an idea.

"I, Milton Grimm, Descendant of the Brothers Grimm, Would Like to See Inside the Storybook of Legends." Then the book popped open and the girls got excited. Raven quickly flipped to her page, and felt downhearted. She was to be the Evil Queen. She knew it all along, but there had always been a glimmer of hope that Melody might be the Evil Queen, that Raven would be free, but no luck. There wasn't anything about it though. Just a short description of what she was going to do, her name in print, and a line for her to sign. Melody flipped to her page, and found nothing but her name in print. There wasn't even a description of her story. Just her name and a line. They flipped through the older pages, staring for a long time at their mother's signature. Both girls picture their beautiful mother, signing her name on that line with no hesitaition, Melody feeling pride, Raven feeling dread. They then quickly shut the book and left the room, heading for Raven's dorm, where Melody was surprised to see, not anything Wonderlandiful, but everything in gold, red, or white, apples decorating many things.

"Raven? What happened? Why does half of your room look like an apple orchard?" Melody asked. Raven shook her head.

"Apple got her dorm switched into here." she said, slumping onto her bed. "Melody, can I talk to you? Not like, daughters of an evil queen, but sister to sister? You're probably the only one I can talk to." Melody was shocked. Raven had never confided in her before. She'd always gone to their father, or Maddie. Now she was confiding in Melody? Melody sat down next to her, and nodded.

"Yeah. okay." She said, rather wearily.

"I don't want to be the evil queen. And it's not only because I don't want to poison Apple. I don't want my life planned out for me. I don't want to be like Mom." Melody put her arm around Raven and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I promise." And the two sisters sat like that until it was time for bed.

(What's this!? Is Melody going soft? Is this fake? I'm actually very curious!)


End file.
